The fairy who loved Bob Dylan (prequel of Follow The Way)
by milou03
Summary: Darry was more nervous than ever . This girl's name has come to his ears as pretty tinkling as bell:Sue,a fairy's first name. He wanted so much make this first date as perfect as possible. Nothing will happen as planned . Yet it will be one of the most memorable nights of his live. Rated M later for some adult themes . Give me your review,please .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! For those who follow my story Follow The Way,this is a story about the first date of Darry and his beloved wife, Sue. One idea that came to me through Bob Dylan's song,Wallflower . For everyone else, well maybe this will make you want to discover it . Happy reading. Enjoy !**

I do not own The Outsiders.

Darry not keep still. He was pacing in the living room, looking at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes.

"But what he's doing, dammit!" he grumbled in strongly looking out the window. "I told him to bring the truck to seven hours ! And if it broke down or... I'd better call the DX ". He walked to the phone and dialed the number nervously. A few minutes later, he hung up. No one answered the DX. "And if he had had an accident ," he said, turning to the couch where Pony was installed, his books and notebooks and pencils spread out on the coffee table as he leaned on his literature work during his break of the first year at the University of Oklahoma.

"Oh! Relax, Darry ! Pony said, looking up from his books. The DX isn't closed a long time ! Soda is fine ! And then, if the truck is down, he will repair it ".

Pony observed a moment his older brother and gave him a laughing look, shaking his head in disbelief. "I swear you, Darry, you look nervous as a fourteen's kid who is going to his first date"

Darry swept his words with a gesture of the hand, yet God knew how Pony was right. He was nervous, he was terribly nervous. As much as he was during his first date with the beautiful Dinah Willer, his first flirtation when he was thirteen. He had spent days wondering how he was dressing, he must have formal or casual air, he had reservations at a nice restaurant or in a cool place where you could dance ... . But he had a perfect excuse. He knew it was HER.

One day when he was recovering from a painful break when he was in senior year, his father told him: "No one can know when he will meet the right person,son. It may be that you first goes through many other painful spilt-up, you know. But when you meet her, you'll know it's her. Her, the one with whom you want to spend the rest of your life, the one with which you feel able to share everything,good things like trials, the one that you miss when you'll be one hour away from her . It will be as obvious! The evidence that this is HER ".

Darry hadn't thought about these wise words of his father for years. He had to take many responsibilities, raising his brothers, be present and be strong for them, for their friends, when they lost the same night Johnny and Dallas. He had made mistakes that he had done to repair, he matures. Then Pony had graduated and had left home for the University of Oklahoma, Soda lived his adult life as he saw fit, as Two Bits. Darry was very supportive Steve after his return from Vietnam, then his leg injury healed, he was back to work and was happy with Evie and their adorable little Debbie. Soda was still living at home, but spent most of his free time and his nights with his current girlfriend, the one with which,since Sandy and after many others, he went out for six months, a record time. So now, Darry felt alone when he returned in the evening to come face to his television screen. Until five days ago... The day where,at the supermarket, and after a rather comical exchange of cart,he met Sue .

Darry sighed nervously and scratched the back of the skull. "I'm too stressed, you think ?" he asked as if that wasn't obvious. Pony put down his book and walked slowly to his brother.

"That's an understatement, he smiled patting him on the shoulder. Two Bits would say you looks like need a drop to relax."

"I feel stupid,Darry confessed. It's ... I don't need to be so nervous, right ?"

"No ," Pony replied, smirking.

"Oh, it's ridiculous ! Darry let up in the window watching the arrival of the truck. I feel like a fifteen's kid ."

"Yeah ! I've already said ."

"While there is no reason. It's true, it's just a date...it's..." He paused and looked at his little brother ,embarrassed.

"You must think I'm stupid, right ?" Pony sighed and joined him at the window, planting in front of him.

"No, he reassured him gently. It's great to see you like this . I mean .You're so sacrificed for us ."

"I'm not sacrificed !" Darry cut him off.

"Yeah...you did it ! Pony continued. Throughout these years, you have no, or hardly, taken time for you . You have your luck there ! And apparently,she's worth it, huh ? So, believe me, you're not stupid ."

Darry couldn't conceal his astonishment to hear him speak so frankly to Pony. It was unusual for him to have this kind of conversation with his little brother. But Pony was almost nineteen, he was no longer a child. And it was a pleasure to Darry to see the young man law and sound he was became.

"Thanks," he said, patting his neck gently. A roar was heard from the street.

"Ah !" Pony said acknowledging the motor old pickup that pulled up to the screen door of the yard . " The coach is arrived, it seems ." Darry shook his head and made sure that he had taken his wallet before going out on the porch.

"Just in time !" Soda exclaimed climbing the steps.

"Yes ,well ... Five minutes more and we lost him !" Pony launched, gently mocking his older brother. Soda handed the keys of the truck to his brother, unable to prevent a huge smile appear on his face.

"I told you seven, Soda ." Darry grumbled taking him the keys . "You're late !"

"Oh, that's good, Dar ." Soda responded grabbing Darry's wrist to check the time . "It is...seven hours... and two minutes ! And in my defense, he added freeing the place for Darry can pass, let me tell you that we had a monster job to DX . There is a lack of arms since Steve was out on his own . I still don't understand what got into him . "

"Hey, he has a family to feed ." Pony objected.

"Yeah ... Anyway ! And the old pickup to stall twice on the way back ! I had to check what was wrong " Darry would push the screen door, but turned sharply.

"What ? he asked. You mean I might breakdown ? Are you kidding me ?" Soda shook his head gravely but couldn't stop smiling.

"Darry, Pony intervene. If you want, I'll lend you the Ford Mustang ."

Darry looked from his brothers and the black Ford Mustang, offered by him and Soda to Pony for his eighteen birthday . It seemed to shine under the sunlight was beginning to decline. He sighed and turned back to his father's old pick-up . He was so used to it that he wouldn't really feel himself if he would have to drive anything else. Then go to that first date that mattered so much to him driving the car of his little brother ... it would have far too embarrassed him . He wanted Sue sees him as he was. Too bad if the pickup was stalling on the way.

"No ,he said then. Thank you, Pony...But I'll take the truck!"

"Are you sure ? It doesn't bother me, you know "

"Yeah ,Darry smiled. I'm sure. Be wise, you two ," he threw settling behind the wheel.

"Us ! Soda exclaimed. Rather, it is to you that we must say that, Superman !"

"No, Pony said. You know him, he is a gentleman ."

"Oh yeah ! As he was when he went out with Suzy, Millie, Mary and the others ," Soda replied, laughing.

"He was still in high school at the time , Pony ventured to add. He is maturing now, he became wise."

" Getting older ," Soda continued before bursting into laughter imitated by Pony.

"Be careful, both ! Darry warned them taking a deceptively menacing tone . Just hurry and "old" that I am, I can still get out of this truck and come kick your ass !"

"Oh no, don't do that ! Soda laughed, raising his hands. I withdrawest what I said ! You are still the strongest ! Don't take the risk of being late. And Pony and I have lots of stuff to do ."

"Like what ?" Pony asked innocently. Soda smiled and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Like going to pick up Two Bits and make us a ride between guys onboard this wonder Beauty Ford Mustang!" he replied cheerfully. Pony nodded. He didn't go home for Christmas and only wanted to spend time with his brother and friends, like old times.

"Well,see you later !" Darry said by starting the pickup that went into whirring.

"Won't you rather say, tomorrow ." Soda teased him one last time .

"And be wise ," Pony threw in turn .

* * *

The sun had already fallen when Darry stopped the truck in front of the small building downtown residential where he was to meet Sue. The evening promised to be warm and soft on this Saturday early May. He entered the lobby of the small building where two little girls with tanned skin were playing jump rope, one holding one end while the other was jumping, singing, the other end of the rope was attached to the ramp of the stairs. The building housed rather modest families, mostly families of workers or immigrants from finding employment in the industrial city that was Tulsa or in the many farms nearby. By climbing the floors, Darry thought heard everything that was happening in the small building, the crying of a baby, a couple fight , music, TV that worked too hard. Finally, he reached the third floor, to Sue's apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few seconds,the door opened revealing a young brunette rather plus-size, dressing gown, her head adorned with curlers.

"Yes ?" she asked, taking the time to mensuration look .

"Uh , Darry said. Is it here that lives Sue Dobbins ? " The young woman smiled.

"Yes , she answered, opening the door wider. Come in ! Sue is spirit to dress. I am Gladys, her roommate !"

"Nice to meet you, Darry said pressing the hand she held him. Darrel Curtis . "The young woman nodded and sighed:

"Hmm ! Well, there really are some who are lucky ! I'll get her." She left the room to slow and Darry heard her rushing into the small corridor squealing . He raised his eyebrows, thinking that Gladys was definitely the kind of girl that Two Bits might get along with . As he waited, Darry began to observe the decoration of the small apartment. The fuchsia curtains, pink plaid flowers on the couch, trinkets of all kinds on the shelves ... all this was so unlike what he could collect by Sue, he didn't need to guess that Gladys occupied the premises first.

The conversation between the two women, which he perceived as some flanges, seemed to drag. He put his hands in his pockets and focused on the small television which broadcast an episode of Bonanza. Five more minutes passed and Darry was impatient following the adventures of the heroes of the series, when Sue finally entered the room.

It seemed then to Darry that everything disappeared around him. Everything except her.

In a light turquoise blue cotton smokes dress with a slightly scooped neckline and a flying skirt falling to mid-calf, her feet shod pleasant heel sandals matched her dress, she stood in the entrance to the room, her long wavy blond hair carefully coiffed ash two small braids joining at the back of her head releasing her dol fine face, as she looked up at her blue-green eyes makeup gently. Darry believed to have gasped. Already during their first meeting at the supermarket, and then when they had discussed taking their time returning to their respective car, he thought she was the most wonderful creature on which he had ever laid eyes on. She was so different from other girls he had known. On such a small and little young woman emerged gaiety and joy of living incomparable. Her smile could melt anyone. She was so bright.

"Wow !" Darry could't help blowing. "You're ,you're , you ...," he stammered foolishly, looking for words that might come to him. Gorgeous, wonderful ... No, it was much more than that. It wasn't only her outfit, but her whole person he wanted qualified without success .

"Well ! Words fail you, it seems, Mr Curtis, " Sue laughed, advancing towards him and taking his arm. "I hope they will come back before the end of the evening ," she added, giving him a gentle smile.

"Oh, Certainly ," Darry could only respond, unable to take out his eyes of her .

"Good evening, lovers ! " Gladys then launched when they left the room. "Be wise! And no imprudence ," she added in a mocking voice while they undertook the stairs.

"I'm sorry for Gladys, Sue said confused when they reached the lobby. She always tends to exaggerate ."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, really , Darry reassured . You know, my brothers gave me the same kind of remarks ."

Darry came down the steps to see that the two little girls were always playing with their jump rope.

"Beware the ..." he say to Sue address but realized with surprise that she had ahead of him, a smile on her lips, to perform some jumps nimbly under the amused look of the two girls. "You should be home, girls," she tells them away from the play. "Tessa, Jenny! Go! Your mom will be worried ! And ... Store this rope ! Mr Curtis might go about feet and fall ," she added, smiling to Darry while the two little girls did just that . He ran down the last steps and gently took the hand she held him. "I am less fragile than you seem to think, Darrel Curtis ," she exclaimed as he planted in front of her.

"I want to believe," he replied, with difficulty restraining his urge to kiss her as he plunged his eyes into hers. She smiled, breaking the silence that seemed to last for hours. "OK, let's go ?" he asked, pulling himself together. She agreed with a slight nod and took his arm again. Darry guided her to the pickup and opened the passenger door gallantly.

"I'm sorry, he said, settling behind the wheel. This old machine is not very comfortable . I ...".

"Darrel Curtis, she cut him with a tone of mock exasperation. Stop treating me like I was a princess, because I wear this dress, okay ! I'm still the same girl who stuns the wrong cart in the supermarket ,the one with which you have set one hour back that old pickup truck in the parking lot, because you couldn't stop to talk to her ... So if it can help you feel more at comfortable, I can change me back and put some jeans and a T-shirt . " She paused, waiting for his reaction smirking.

"No, he quickly made. This isn't what I want ,I'm ... I'm just ..."

"A little nervous ," Sue assumed with a mischievous air .

"It's true , Darry admitted ruefully. I ... I would love to make this evening ... perfect."

Sue put her hand on his arm that she pressed gently. "It's already ", she affirmed, smiling. Darry smiled. Struggling again not to look at her and finally let their lips meet, but, although he knew that she wouldn't be there opposite, he wanted to choose the perfect time for it . "So on the way !" he exclaimed by starting the old pickup that went like clockwork.

"And where are we going ?" Sue asked, settling as comfortable as possible on the old leather bench.

"I booked a new restaurant outside the city , Darry explained. I think the place you please ." She smiled softly and slipped closer to him to put her head against his shoulder. The pickup sped down the road to find themselves alone once they left Tulsa. It was still daylight, though night was falling and the blazing colors of the setting sun already invaded the horizon.

"It's beautiful ." Sue sighed, her eyes plunged into this sumptuous array of nature. Her chin resting on her hands, leaning against the edge of the door to the open window, a few strands of her hair fluttered in contact with the wind as she dreamed before this landscape, when she suddenly jumped.

"What is going on ?" Darry asked, surprised.

"Can you turn up the radio ! she exclaimed, excited all at once. Please !" Darry wasn't long pray and increased the sound of the old car radio that worked previously muted. _Mr Tambourine_ 's harmonica by Bob Dylan was heard. He glanced around to see Sue as she looked at him with the bright eyes and humming the tune of the song slightly swinging her head.

"I love Bob Dylan !" she explained, blushing slightly with the impression of having suddenly behaving like a little girl. "Oh,you have to find me silly, right ?" She said, lowering her eyes confused. Eyes fixed on the road, Darry shook his head and with a big smile grew a little more to the radio, singing the refrain:

 _"Hey, Mr Tambourine Man ! Please,song for me...!"_ Sue laughed out loud and rose her clear voice to join him until the end of the song. "We should sang a duet ! Darry joked turning down the volume. I am sure it would work the thunder!"

"Oh yes ? she said entering his game. Like Johnny Cash and June Carter ?"

"That's it ! Oh, listen to this !" he suddenly exclaimed, making a nod to the radio playing this time _Suspicious Mind_ by Elvis Presley.

" The greatest singer of all time !" he exclaimed before taking embarrassed. "You think I'm stupid, I bet ," he said, imitating facial expression she had a few minutes earlier. Sue took an offended air and hit him on the arm.

"It's not funny !" she exclaimed falsely annoyed before smile to him, then leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I feel so good,"she said,gently placing her hand on his arm, feeling thrilled slightly under his dark blue flannel shirt . "This is...as if we were going together into the sunset ! I could stay like this for hours ."

"Well ..., Darry smiled. It would be a shame ! Because you don't know where I led you ".

"Where are you taking me, Darrel Curtis ? Oh, give me a hint !" she exclaimed impatiently.

"No ! Darry replied with mock authoritarian. You'll have to wait the surprise ! We will be in a small half hour ".

A sweet silence settled in the cabin of the old pick-up where only the car radio broadcasting various antique hit and other successes of the moment were heard. Sue had again lost her dreamy look in the burning rays of the setting, while Darry remembered their conversation on the supermarket's parking ... .

* * *

"The cashier had to take us for two fools !" Sue had laughed as they walked side by side on the desert parcking roughly pushing their respective cart .

"It was enough to see the eyes which she has started !" he had guffawed. " My God ! I've never done anything so embarrassing ! When I put this makeup on the checkout ! "

"And me ! I look smart with this shaving foam !" A burst of laughter was followed. "It must be said that there was what mistake..." she noticed comparing the contents of their trolleys. "Chocolate powder, soda, beer, flour, ground meat, box of soup, eggs, pasta...Do you have children ?"He had looked surprised before answering :

"Oh,no . But,uh...Well, it's true that my brothers could make me think of a regiment of children sometimes ! "

"Your brothers ? So your brothers have the same huge appetite that my roommate, Gladys ." Sue had smiles going towards her old Beetle with doors painted colorful flowers, before retracing her steps. "Can I get you a soda ... uh?"

"Darry . Darrel ... Darrel Curtis, he said smiling. With pleasure, but it is me who gives you one..."

"Sue ! Oh, but ... I wouldn't starve your brothers ".

"Neither I your roommate ".

Sue had laughed heartily. "Well,let's find a compromise !" she proposed by detaching a soda bottle from the pack of her cart . "I offer you one of mine". He nodded and then imitate her.

"And I, one of mine ." He handed her the bottle she had grabbed, their fingers involuntarily meeting. He then noticed how her hands were soft.

"Let us sit down ." She suggested, pointing to a small nod a bench not far from where their car were parked.

"So you live with your brothers ?" She asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah ". He didn't know what had happened then . But suddenly, although it certainly wasn't in the habit, he began talking to her as if he couldn't stop: the tragic and unjust death of his parents, his certainty having to take care of his brothers, even if it meant giving up his football dreams and university, his first mistakes as head of the family, particularly those who five years earlier had led to a series of events tragic, and the lessons he had learned.

"I believe that today, my parents would be proud of the relationship we have my brothers and me, although ...we often fight for not much, " he finished before to drink a long sip of his soda. A leaning elbow on the back of the bench, her left temple resting on her closed fist, Sue hadn't stopped to look at him, her blue-green eyes thinly disguised hanging on his lips. He had turned his head and crossed her look she had hastened away,blushing softly .

"Oh, sorry . I didn't want stare at you ," she had whispered, embarrassed.

"Oh but, it's me who is . I didn't stop natter. It's not my habit ", he confessed with embarrassed tone.

"I could listen for hours, you know ," Sue had smiled while mechanically with her index finger forming small circles around the neck of her bottle of soda barely begun.

"Your life seems so much more filled than mine ," she said admiringly before interrupt suddenly, remembering all the troubles and difficulties he had had to travel through. "Oh, I didn't want say that ,she had taken. It's just that ...You have a purpose in this life, people you care about. While I,I am a cashier in a tree nursery,and I'm just a spoiled little girl who adopted the hippie look for to make her overbearing mother mad. This isn' t very rewarding ."

"But ...it look really great on you", he said making her look down again.

"Thank you,she had blown. But seriously ,do you understand what I mean ?"

"I think so .Even though being responsible for these two kids often made me think that I will have white hair before the age ?" he sighed. " But well, they're men now. Sodapop still living at home,howsoever when he is there. And Ponyboy is left at the university for almost a year .So, I can say that, although at least I have peace, I find myself often alone in front of my TV at night, like an old fossil . And I miss them ."

"This proves that you love them ". Her voice was so sweet by saying that last sentence, that is Darry was felt almost moved. He looked down at her and crossed her sparkling eyes when she added. "And believe me, Darrel Curtis ! You are the best preserved old fossil I know ! " Then she entered in a burst of pure,clear...and contagious laughter .

"Anyway ! Darry had then said catching his breath. I am sure of one thing ".

"Which ?" She asked, looking at him with her bright emerald eyes that had so troubled him that he had foolishly could only smile before answering.

"Well , that for the first time in my life I'm glad I found in a ridiculous situation. Because ,well ... uh ..." he had just realized as the small smile on her pink lips showing her delicate face lit up with expression both sweet and mischievous, and it seemed that she had guessed the end of his sentence before he pronounces. "Because it is the most beautiful blunder that was given to me ", he finished a smirk.

Sue had gently lowered her eyes and blushed slightly before answering in a soft voice:"Yes, For me too".

Leaving her that day, Darry had understood what his father had told him when he was just a kid who was crying on a break-up. He thanked chance, God or fate to have led him to the wrong truck to place on his way this little sparkling blue fairy who was like a ray of sunshine that had just touched him right in the heart .

* * *

"What do you think, Mr. Curtis ?" Darry heard suddenly out of his thoughts. He glanced at Sue who had forgotten the sunset to watch him carefully.

"What makes you say that I think of something ?" he asked without looked away from the road.

"I dont know ,she said casually. Maybe,the smile I see on your face ." Darry suppressed a smile more.

"And then ?" he said simply.

"So ,Sue replied straightening completely. Mr Curtis, such a smile can only suggest that you think of something nice,isn't it ?"

"Okay ! You took my hand in the bag ! he confessed, defeated. I was thinking about our first meeting ...".

"Really ?"

"Yes really !" Sue gave him a smirk, happy to found she occupied all his thoughts. She gently wrapped his bicep by her hands and wanted to put her chin on his shoulder when the truck emitted a low growl. Looking Darry, she saw that his face was contorted and he struggled with the speed controller. The pick-up cabin trembled slightly. Darry could only deviate from the road to stop on the low side. "Shit !" he let out frustration.

"What's happening ?"

Darry gave a bored sigh and left the cabin. Sue watched him head towards the front of the truck and open the hood from which came thick black smoke behind which he disappeared. Coming in turn, she could hear coughing and swearing, and finally push a cry of pain. She rushed toward him .

"It's okay ? she worried, sweeping his hand smoke. Are you hurt?"

"Shit ! Fucking !" Darry swore again before angrily slamming the hood of the truck in a deafening sound of old metal.

"Show me ," she said, holding a hand to him . Taking painfully his right hand, he retreated a few steps through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing," he replied in a surly. Sue shook the head at his obstinacy.

"Show me !" she insisted as she walked towards him and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to open his hand, revealing a slight burn that she touched the fingertips. With a slight cringe, Darry gave a low whistle between his teeth. Sue smiled a mischievous air. "Have you a handkerchief or something like that ?" she asked, holding penalty with laughter. Darry brought his free hand to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a white handkerchief he held out. She took one end and gently dabbed the palm of his hand.

"Good, you will survive," she said with a small smile. "You had hidden it to me, Mr Curtis ! I didn't know you snug as a little child ," she tried to joke before realizing that he didn't start smiling .

"Darrel,it is not so dramatic ".

"Not so dramatic ! Darry repeated a little hard. But yes it is ! I don't believe I could be so stupid ! Soda had warned me that the truck stalled ."

"You couldn't know , Sue tried to reassure him. It seemed to me to have no problems . It's not your fault ."

"Ugh ... I would have had to take the Ford Mustang ." Darry still raged, striking his forehead, forgetting his painful hand.

"The Ford Mustang ?" she asked, intrigued.

"Forget it ". He gave a kick in the gravel along the road and walked to the back of the pickup. Sue decided to give him a second to recover, then joined him at a slow pace. She found him leaning against the tailgate closed, arms crossed and his icy blue eyes downcast as he piteously drove the toe of his boot into the dry earth. Sue slipped cautiously beside him and gently placed her hand on his arm contracted.

"Forgive me, he said in a tone completely softened by looking at the corner of his eye. I ... I didn't mean to yell or get upset . And even less against you . I...I am sorry ". Sue shook her head and gave him a little pressure on his arm.

"Darrel Curtis ,she sighed. First, if you shout against someone is above all against you, not against me. And then,secondly, you had enough,right ?"

"Maybe, but ... I gave you a very bad image of me", he said, embarrassed.

"Yes, she said nodding gravely. It's terrible to see a man get angry against the engine of his truck. I think...I'll run away " . In her drawling and sarcastic stalk voice,Darry turned to her to see her mischievous smile and shook his head, stifling a laugh. "You know a shortened back to town ?" she keep going with it seeing that it worked . " "Running I could maybe arrive before midnight ,or tomorrow morning early " . She giggled and gave him a playful little push in the ribs.

"It's good, Darry finally smiled uncrossing his arms. You had me !"

She turned to face him with a sigh and gently took his hands: "I don't want you feel obligated to give me a good image of you, Darrel . I want to see you with your qualities as with your faults . And ... " she lowered her head slightly and blinked, trying to chase away the tears that were filling her eyes, unable to explain why she suddenly felt so moved. She struggled in vain then freed her hands to clear it before it spill from her eyes. Darry frowned, puzzled. Gently, he slid his finger under her chin and raised her fine face towards his . His heart sank at the sight of beading tears on her cheeks. He felt stupid to sit there doing nothing, and opened his mouth, trying to appease the words, but was stopped by the soft smile he saw suddenly reappear on her face.

"And,she took in a breath, the only image of you I wish I had...I already had it ,Darrel Curtis . The day I met you . And I don't want more gold or more brilliant . I want to see you as you are. You're a good person, Darrel . So stop thinking that you have to prove me anything either,because you don't need to do it...You don't need it ."

She took a long breath away repressing the emotion that choked her and found her mischevious smile .

"And I won't run away, Darrel Curtis ! Oh, that no, definitely not!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, she drove back the tears mingling with her clear and pure laugh .

Darry had felt his breath catch as his heart was beating faster and stronger whereas he listened her . His eyes, immersed in her emerald eyes shining up at him, were unable to break away from her. He felt wonderfully dazzled even more than the day they met. A click was coming to him to make sure of one thing, he didn't want for the world to see his bright little blue fairy, so especially wonderful, fly and feel extinguish the sun that she had filed in his heart .

He felt full and confident of this evidence which his father had told him years and years ago .

In turn, the emotion stung his eyes. He gave Sue a sweet smile and tenderly stroked her face, his fingers, electrified in contact with her skin, strolling along her features so fine that he carefully traced.

"If you ran away,he said softly wiping a tear slid down her cheek,you can be sure that I would run after you to catch you ".

Sue smiled to these words . Overwhelmed by mezmerizing and passionate sensation he felt lightly holding her beautiful face in his hands, he slowly bent his lips against hers and closed his eyes, gently kissed. His mind suddenly transported into a swirl of stars, he wondered if he should let his desire to take this sweet kiss towards something more intense, or stop it before it becomes, wanting absolutely to respect the will of Sue. But when she wrapped her arms around him and tenderly stroked his shoulders and neck, he knew she wanted as much . Sliding a hand behind her head, running his fingers through her silky hair, with his arms wrapped passionately her waist and held her tighter while they exchanged a long and tasty kiss . The space of a moment, they were carried away in the same breath both delicious, tender and passionate. United, alone in the world.

A night bird cried in the colors of dusk falling, scary few partridges nestled in the fields of cultures that flew around, the tall dry grass crunching against the beating of their wings. In the same delighted smile, they had to agree to separate, slowly taking their breath. Darry grabbed Sue's face in his hands and kissed the bridge of his nose and her forehead before tighten her against him. Snuggled in his arms, her head resting against his robust torso, she sighed and said in a faint smile: "Your heart is beating so hard, Mr. Curtis ".

His chin resting on top of her head, Darry gave a slight laugh, realizing that his heart hadn't stopped beating wildly. "It is you who making it beat so hard, Miss Dobbins," he replied, taking a long, quiet breath. She smiled and squeezed stronger her arms around him. They would could remain so for hours until morning perhaps, to enjoy the sweet peace which wrapped them.

"Darrel ?" The clear voice of Sue then rose, breaking the silence.

"Ahem ," Darry said.

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Yes...What ?"

"Well ... now that we are clearly down in the middle of nowhere,she began airily. Maybe you could tell me what was this surprise. " Darry breathed a laugh in her hair and pulled away her a little of him to see the mischievous look on her face that gave him, once again, the impression of falling backwards.

"You never give up, you !" he exclaimed softly caressing the little dimples on her cheeks hollowed by her smile . "Well ... Anyway, our table had to be given to someone other now . So,I guess I can tell you ." Sue opened her eyes to look forward, waiting for his response.

"Well ,in fact, I have long asked me,he said by prolonging the suspense. Then, I remembered that on the day we met, you told me to your taste for the country, folk and country music . So I booked in a small restaurant opened recently. The atmosphere of the dining room is in the ranch style, with warm tones and sieved, and there is a dance floor, and, of course, it play this kind of music you like . I've told you ... I immediately thought that the place would you like. Because, it's ... cheerful, soft and bright,like you . "

A sweet smile was posted on Sue's lips and her eyes were lit up. She wondered how the simple time of a meeting had could give them both the feeling to know each other for a long time, as if fate had knew they would meet this day there, because they were destined for each other .

"What ?" Darry asked softly as she looked at him insistently by touching his face with fingertips. " You're a lovely man, Darrel Curtis", she said before tenderly kissing him and snuggling against him again.

"This is one of my qualities, it seems , Darry poked fun laughing. But for once it missed . Unless you accept that I invite you there again . "

"But,I'm counting on it , Mr. Curtis ! " she assured him, looking up at him. " And even many more times !"

Darry smiled placing his index finger under her chin to kiss her,when a car crossed the road,lighting them of its lighouses.

"Hey !" Darry exclaimed, running along the road, trying to stop it raising his arms." Hey ! Wait ! " but the car kept on going. "Awesome !" he grumbled letting his arms fall limply.

"What we do now ?" Sue asked, joining him on the roadside. Darry looked around in search of any indication panel. " We should be halfway between the restaurant and Tulsa ,he think hesitating . There is a small town just before the restaurant, but ... I doubt that there is a tow truck . The nearest garages must be in Tulsa, but to find a phone in the area..." The nocturnal bird cry was heard again resonating on the fields of the deserted countryside. "We are in the middle of nowhere ! "

"Um , Sue said, shaking her head with a thoughtful pout. I'm not so sure ." Without warning she began to make some steps in the direction opposite to their original destination.

" Hey ! Where are you going ?" Darry exclaimed in the catching.

She turned to him and replied, continuing to work backwards: "I get us out of here,Darrel Curtis !"

The dark didn't prevent Darry see her mischievous expression and self-confident, which gave him each time a little more like falling backwards while she ventured recklessly on the road . "Hey ! he said, taking her hand protectively. Wait for me ! I don't want you to get lost ."

"I thought you had to chase me if I took me away !" she replied, smiling and continuing to progress . "Give me a little bit of credit, Darrel ! I tell you I know how to get us out of there ."

"Sue ," he interrupted, pulling her downward side.

"What ?" she said innocently. Darry shook his head and smiled sweeping few thin strands of her hair flowing down her face.

"You walk in the middle road ." he warned gently posing his hands on her shoulders. Sue gave him a surprised look. "Huh ?" she said before looking around.

"Oh, yes ," she said with a small laugh confused and blushed slightly, embarrassed that he could find her stuns and imprudent.

"You know , Darry said, scanning the horizon darkening a bit more every minute, we shouldn't get away from the pick-up . If a car comes to pass ...".

"Darrel ! We could wait for hours before someone goes . Come, come with me !" she exclaimed, dragging him with her .

"But, where do you want to go ? There is nothing to several kilometers around !"

"Exactly ! Sue replied airily. Is this not what is called "go exploring" ?" Still holding his hand,she raised to him her bright emerald eyes enthusiasm and lightness and saw his anxious look whereas he slowed down clearly the step . Intoxicated by the contagious enthusiasm that emanated from her so wonderfully, Darry couldn't yet prevent his eternal and weighted serious side to prevail .

"Uh ,Sue,he began then . I don't think...This is not a good idea. I mean...It's not safe. We are invisible on this road, any car could pass at full speed ... ".

"Darrel ," she interrupted softly and slightly tilted her head to the side,fixing him amusedly, while the mischievous smile slowly invading her face left him mute. "Don't be so worried," she said confident.

"I'm not worried ! Darry defended himself, a little confused. It's just that ..."

"Look in this direction ! " she interrupted him again, pointing to an invisible point away before her. "About five or six hundred meters, we encountered a fork in the road. It seems to get lost among the fields,but I could see a mailbox beside the road . If we follow it, we will surely find a farm or a house ,well someone who could afford to call a tow truck . " She fell silent and waited for the reaction of Darry who remained silent to listen to her melodious voice explain her reasoning full of common sense. He shook his head and grinned, pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed not to have knew to put, for once, his wisdom aside. His brothers were maybe right, he became probably old and boring.

"Excuse me," he said embarrassed.

"Why ? Sue asked innocently. To have believed me silly and insane ?"

Darry sighed tenderly putting his index finger along her cheek and added: "... and to have been a idiot confident. " With a sweet smile, Sue took based on his broad shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on,"idiot confident " !"

TBC .

 **Thank for the read . Please,let me know what you thought .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Outsiders .**

They had walked almost a kilometer when they finally arrived at the fork spot by Sue. In the darkness the white mailbox, planted by the roadside, had silvery reflections.

" Finally ! Darry exclaimed. Seems like everything was right, Miss Dobbins, except the evaluation of the distance ."

Darry was leading now and felt that Sue, he held by the hand, began to drag the step .

"We have almost arrived !" he said seeing the lights indicating the presence of an inhabited house hunless hundred meters o them.

"It's not too soon ! Sue replied wearily. The next time when we will break down ,I think it will be better to follow your plan and wait near the car ! "

Darry laughed. "Where is your good mood ?"

"In these damn heels," Sue muttered.

"Ah ah ah ! I didn't know you to be that kind of girl ."

"What kind of girl ?"

"The kind who complains dice that is necessary to walk more than five hundred meters ."

"You can laugh ! You don't know the pain it is like to wear those things ." she retorted continuing to hobble behind him.

Darry smiled in silence. " You want us to stop for a break ?"

"No ,let us continue . I don't want to look like a picky twit with you, Mr. tough guy ."

Darry laughed and spun around by surrounding an arm around her waist. "Oh, you can believe me,he breathed by carresing slowly her face . I could never think that about you ." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Um ,I feel a little better ," Sue whispered with a mischievous smile.

Darry cocked his head and slowly kissed her silky neck. "And now ?" he murmured, smiling and try again. Sue put her arms around his neck and chuckled.

"Much better . Uh,Darrel. Darrel !" she insisted, and smiled dragging her hands over his chest as he kept his languorous kisses.

"What ?" he said in a suppressed voice, breathing softly fragrant smell of her neck.

"We should may recover on the way."

"Maybe, yes ." he said, tenderly kissing her cheek and lips, then he sighed deeply as to begin to recover. "Yes ... We should ."Sue nodded slowly with a small smirk.

"Well, "Sir,the big wise person," you get carried away, it seems !"

Darry cleared his throat. "Um ,Yes ! he said, rubbing his neck. Come on, you want . Before it resumes me !" Sue laughed and followed him again.

When they passed what appeared to be the double doors of a white wooden gate, the place seemed vacant despite the lit windows of the house. Darry walked slowly in the silencious yard,where only the sound of crickets sounded,shaking Sue's hand and passed a wooden building that must surely be a barn and next to what looked like a caged chicken coop.

"Maybe there is nobody ? he guessed softly. I see no car ."

"But it is enlightened ! Sue replied in the same tone. There's inevitably someone ."

"It's too quiet . They had to go out or ...".

"That's the way it is,a farm at night !" she exclaimed amused. "Come, come knock on the door ! "She dropped his hand and bounced lightly on the few stairs leading to the veranda which occupied the main facade of the house. Darry shook his head, a smile on his lips, still amazed by her unflappable enthusiasm.

"And if we bump into an old grumpy farmer armed with a gun!" he said climbing the stairs.

"You'd be there to protect me, no ?" Sue smiled before hitting three little knocks on the door without response. She knocked again and looked Darry who contemplated her with a mocking mimicry.

"I told you so you ,he said stirring the head. Come , let's go !"

"Wait a minute !" she insisted softly.

"There is nobody ! And in the meantime we are maybe spirit our luck that a car crosses the pick-up ! They may be gone,either ..."

The doorknob turned and suddenly a face with wide eyes appeared in the opening. Then the door opened revealing a young boy of a dozen years.

"Oh, Good evening," Sue said mechanically with a big smile

"Yeah," the boy said, staring at them, obviously surprised to find them there. "What do you want ?"

"Uh , Darry spoke up. We are breaking down on the road . And uh..." He exchanged a quick glance with Sue. "...We wondered if your parents allow us to call ."

"They went out ," the boy happily cut. "And they don't want we let foreigners enter ."

"Well , Sue said, looking at Darry of the corner of the eye. Maybe we can wait for them . It is necessary that we called a garage to get a tow truck ."

The boy pouted pensive, appearing to reflect, then nodded slowly. "Okay,he said in a voice that was meant-confident. Mom and Dad should be home soon . Then you can ..."

"Ahhh !" All three jumped at the little alarmed voice who had sounded in the dark.

"What is ?" Sue worried clinging to Darry arm while the young boy passed them stormed to jump the stairs and across the courtyard toward the trees upright behind the barn.

"Lou ? !" he shouted panicked. "Lou ! Where are you ? !" In his panic he hadn't noticed that the young couple had hurried to follow him. "Lou ? !"

"Ahhh !" the voice came again, seeming to come from the sky. The boy suddenly looked up the trunk of the oak next to him and then stepped back to take a saw leafy branches, imitated by Darry and Sue.

"Oh, my God !Darrel," Sue whispered, clutching Darry's arm . A few meters above them the faint light of the rising moon enabled them to see a little girl clinging to a branch, her feet dangling in the air.

"Hold on, Lou ! I come for you !" the boy shouted to his sister, trying to make his voice trembling most reassuring as possible.

"Ahhh ...!" the little girl screamed when she heard the branch crack slightly. "I'll fall ! Mommy !" .

Darry felt Sue's fingers clenched on his biceps as he pondered hundred miles an hour.

" Sue , he said in a firm voice. Speak to her ."

"What ?" She asked in a trembling voice, not grasping well where he was going.

"We need a ladder ! he threw to the boy paralyzed beside him. Hey !" he started again hard making the kid jump and raise towards him a petrified look. " The scale ? !" Darry strongly insisted.

"The scale ? Uh,it... uh ," the boy stammered, unable to collect his thoughts. The branch snapped more rudely causing another roar of the little girl.

"Don't be afraid ! Darry then cried as he walked cautiously towards the tree. Grips up . I come for you !"

He began to climb the trunk up the first branch to more than two meters above the ground. "How did you do to get up there ?" he asked in a voice too low for the little girl can hear. " Damn , it's been at least ten years that I haven't done that ," he muttered, mentally by thinking that it seemed much more difficult to climb a tree in the dark than working on roofs.

Sue watched him act, combining his precise gestures to find good catches on the rough trunk to his calm, reassuring voice, and understood what he had requested.

"Don't be afraid,honey," she said, advancing slowly. Everything will be fine ! Your name is Lou, right ? "

"Um ,Yes ," the little girl snorted, seeming to calm down a little bit .

"It's a very pretty name ," Sue smiled holding her breath, following by the look the progress of Darry. "It's ... It's short of what ?" she asked, hoping to distract the attention of the little girl and avoid that she panic more until Darry reaches her finally .

"Louisa . But I prefer Lou ," the girl replied while Darry arrived at her closeness .

"Oh,Well . Yes, Uh ... You ... you're right ," Sue followed every movement of Darry who had just reached the branch below the one from which the little girl was suspended.

"Well, listen to me, he said very calmly. I will hold out the hand towards you .When I'll tell you,you leave the branch of your left hand and I'll catch up you, okay ? " The girl turned her head slightly towards him.

"No ! I'll fall !" she sobbed.

"No,honey ! Darry promised with a strained smile. I promise you that you won't fall ! Go, do what I tell you !"

Slowly, he raised his arm, holding his hand to the girl. "Go ! Leave the branch !" He could see the heavy breathing of the little girl when she cast a fearful glance at him, then she said slowly slide her hand along the branch and gently unfolded her fingers

"Ahhh !" she screamed, feeling swinging in a vacuum, but Darry nimbly grabbed her hand and turned her small body trembling so that she could hold onto his neck and burst into tears.

"Here is ! he breathed, putting his hand on her back . Here is ! It's over ! Shh...We're going down now, huh ?"

He smiled, feeling she nodded against his shoulder. "Well, you're going to wrap your legs around me and you strong grip around my neck,okay ?"

"I'm afraid ," the little girl said between sobs.

"I promise you I won't let you go , Darry gently assured. Close your eyes, okay. And in a minute we'll be down ." The little girl closed her eyes narrowed hard her eyelids and clung with all her might her slim arms around Darry's neck as he began his descent. It took him, in fact, no more than one minute, himself being much more agile in this exercise than he would have thought, to believe that all these years up and down roofs finally had given him some sense of balance.

When he put foot on the ground, his eyes met Sue's look misted by tears as she came toward him, her beautiful face paled slightly wearing a soft, admiring smile .

"Here is ! We are there ,he said softly, releasing his breath. There is nothing to fear ". His voice had seemed so strangely calm and confident, that for a second, he wondered if he intended his words of comfort to the little girl in his arms ou to Sue, who seemed so upset in front of him.

"It's over ," he whispered, giving her a sweet smile, and ran a finger on her left cheek before handing her the girl. Sue positioned her onto her hip and spread her dark locks of her bangs stuck to her forehead, the moon clarity enabling her to discover the great green eyes and adorable mug of the little girl.

"Are you okay, sweetie ?" she asked gently, sensing the question in the eyes of the child who suddenly realized she didn't know these people.

"Um ,yes ,she replied shyly. Ouch,my knee ." Sue looked at the bloodied knees of the girl.

"We will disinfect all this until your mom comes, okay ?" she suggested, stroking her hair, and then she said to Darry nodded course towards the boy remained silent at the foot of the tree.

"Hey, kid, you come !" he airily before realized that the child was shaking like a leaf and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, all is right now ".

The boy gave him a puzzled look and stammered: "I ... It's not my fault . I ... I told her to wait until tomorrow,Dad would pick her stupid kite . I ... I'm sorry . I ... I ... She didn't listen ". Darry could see flocked tears in the boy's eyes, and lightly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey,don't worry. Believe me,I know what it's to be a big brother whom we not listen . " He gave him a encouraging smile and ruffled his hair and then, with a little nod, pointed to the house where Sue had already carried the little girl .

"Ouch, it stings ," the voice of the little girl exclaimed a few minutes later, while Sue gently dabbed her skinned knee. She was installed with the girl on the porch steps and, in light of the porch, applied in disinfected the light notch using a cotton soaked with oxygenated water. Seeing the boy's clear reluctance to do them to get inside, despite what had happened, Sue had to find something to compromise by declaring that a big breath of fresh air would be good for everyone. The full moon lit up the runs of the farm, so you could practically see into day. Leaning against the post of the stairs, arms crossed, watching her act,Darry tenderly impressed by how her contact with children was easy.

"You hurt me !" still complained the girl.

"Stop it, Lou ! the boy growled an authoritarian tone. It's your fault that you're hurting ".

"But,Tommy . I just wanted my kite ," the little girl replied with a sheepish voice as her eyes filled with tears. "Ouch !" she whimpered again.

"Wait ,Sue said softly . Do you know the blow magic trick ?" The little girl shook her head gently.

"Look , Sue smiled before blowing gently on the wound. This is better ?"

"Yes. Thanks !" the girl exclaimed with a cute smile.

"You are welcome,honey ". The roar of an engine was heard and the yard was soon illuminated by the light of two headlights while a old Buick was parked a few meters from the house.

"That's Mom and Dad !" the young Tommy exclaimed by engaging the front of his parents followed closely by his little sister who seemed to have completely forgotten her knee pain. Darry shook his head at the two children greeted the couple out of the car, telling them their mishap of the evening in a confused hubbub. A small rustling next to him made him turned the head. In a soft silence, Sue wrapped his bicep in her hands. She either didn't leave her eyes of the little family scene unfolding before them, and Darry could see the features of her beautiful face relieved and relaxed. He smiled tenderly and put his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against his chest and put her hand on his ribs, in discreet sign of comfort .

"It's Darrel and Sue ," the young Tommy told his parents, advancing towards the couple.

"Tom Harper ," the man said, shaking the hands of Darry who presented him then Sue . "My wife, Sally ." The farmer and his son looked like two drops of water. In forty years, he seemed like a good man with a jovial and hardworking look that was clearly not much used to wear the kind of clothes in Sunday best which he had on his backs.

"Oh my God ! the young brunette exclaimed moved, taking the hand of Sue while she carried her daughter in her arms. How can we thank you ?" .

"You don't have to do it ,Sue smiled. We are happy to have been there at the right time ."

"Ah ,you can tell ! the farmer exclaimed, putting a hand on the shoulder of his son. Lou is more daredevil than a boy ! You have to thank these young people at least,Lou ? " The little girl shyly turned her head to the young couple and whispered low: "Thanks you".

"Don't thank us, sweetheart, Sue kindly answered. But you must promise us never do it again, um ?" The little girl nodded vigorously, causing a burst of laughter from his father who rubbed her cheek.

"I think she understood the lesson ! her mother smiled. Oh my God ! And to think that we shouldn't go out tonight"

"And yeah ! Our fifteenth wedding anniversary and all the restaurants worthy of the name were complete !" the farmer began recounted cheerfully. "Then I called this new restaurant a little away ,do you see ? In the ranch style . They told me that a reservation hadn't been honored and that a table was freed at the last minute . "

Darry and Sue looked each other and couldn't help laughing heartily under the interrogator eye of the couple of farmers. "It was probably ours ! Darry then explained. We break down and ... ".

"Oh ! The pickup on the road,it's your ?" Mrs Harper suddenly understood. Darry nodded.

"Yes . And ... We were hoping to called for a tow . "

"At this hour, boy ? Mr Harper was astonished. I'm afraid you do find one ! And bring someone from Tulsa cost at least one arm and a leg to you !" Darry and Sue exchanged an annoyed look.

"Oh but,I can take care ," Mr Harper continued, smiling.

"It's true ! the young Tommy adds. Dad is very strong in mechanics !" Darry had a hesitant pout.

"I can't ask you ," he began when the farmer interrupted.

"None of that, boy ! It's the least we can do ." And he left to start his own pick-up without waiting for an answer.

"This is our way of thanking you and your bride ," his wife smiled, patting the back of her daughter almost asleep in her arms, before realizing the look both amused and surprised the young couples exchanged embarrassed.

"Oh, I spoke too soon," she said, confused.

"Well ," Sue said, feeling ashamed. She glanced at Darry uncomfortably who scratched the back of his head and replied in a small voice embarrassed: "It's just ... tonight was our first date ".

"Oh ,Mrs. Harper didn't hide her surprise. Excuse me. But ,you are so perfect together . You swore that you're about to get married . You seem so happy and so in love ! I assure you ! You seem to know each other for a long time " .

 **TBC .**

 **Thank for give your review and say me if you like it or no . :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is rated M for some adult themes .**

 **I do not own The Outsiders .**

An elbow resting against the lowered window of the truck's door, Darry kept his hand on the wheel, waiting for the signal from Mr. Harper to start . The farmer was on his third attempt to start the truck. He wasn't one to admit defeat, especially when the service he rendered to those unknown youngs was for him a way of thanking them for the help they had given to his children.

He was busy for almost an hour already, but Darry doesn't realize it. A cottony fog had invaded his mind since he was getting into the cab of Mr. Harper's truck, Mrs. Harper's words echoed in his head .

God, she was right! The kind farmer had smiles them by seeing, Sue and him,to look down of the same moose whereas an identical smile displayed on the face in both . And for good reason. Perhaps had she realized that she had knew exactly describe what they felt for each other. Even if they did were visibly not confess. It was this conviction that had suddenly given to Darry this impression of floating, that feeling soft and exhilarating. He realized that he loved her, but the words of Mrs Harper had rule out the veil on what he already knew.

He turned his head and caught the eye of Sue who was leaning against the door of the Harper's truck .Her eyes shone with a thousand stars. He had the feeling she had read his thoughts and said, "Me too" and his heart started beating so hard.

"It's good ! Try like this ! Hey !" The farmer's a little bit surly voice of impatience of returned him to his break down pick-up .

Darry gave him a nod and, once again, tried to contact. The engine coughed once, then two ... and finally began to purr, re-engaging the headlights and radio.

"Yahoo !" the farmer whistled before being taken out laughing. "I knew this thing wouldn't have the last word ! So son, what do you think of your old father ?" he asked, wiping his hands, turning to his pick-up where the young boy, who had insisted on accompanying him, was supposed to wait. "Tommy ?" he repeated as he walked toward the truck.

Sue glanced into the cabin and smiled with a finger to her mouth. "Shhh ," she said, making a slight nod to the inside.

Mr Harper leaned in and suppressed a smile discovering his son curled up on the bench, peacefully asleep. "Ha! he exclaimed softly. It looks likehe isn't too old for the passage of the sandman, huh ."

"He had a trying evening," Sue replied softly, touched by the affectionate fatherly look of the rough farmer on his son.

"Yeah, that's for sure ! He will be better in bed ! I'll try to bring him back without waking up ! Well," he said, shaking hands with Darry. "You should be able to return . But you should mount the motor to a good mechanic if you want my opinion ".

"No problem, Darry said. I know a good . Thank you, Mr. Harper ." The farmer swung his hand back.

"Not of what, son ! It is I who thank you ! Go, I leave you ! Miss ! " he said, by greeting Sue with a small blow of hat before to slip behind the wheel,and started throwing softly, careful not to wake his son."Good evening,lovers !" And he turned back his truck, which soon disappears, the dull roar of the engine gradually becoming imperceptible in the clear night sky .

Darry sighed deeply and turned to Sue motionless a few feet from him. "Rather chaotic for a first date, huh ," he smiled apologetically. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. Instantly she embraced him tenderly.

"Mmm , she whispered, her face buried in the heat of his shirt. That's exactly what I needed ." They remained silent a minute simply enjoying the comfort of being in the arms of each other, then gently ,Sue looked up and saw the pensive face of Darry. "Hey, there aren't just disaster during that evening, you know ," she said smirking.

"Oh yes ? Because when I count, I don't see what has worked well ! "

"Well , that, for example ." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him passionately, tying her arms around his neck, and suddenly found himself hanging from his giant stature while he raised her by the waist sharing this long loving kiss. "Oh,yes! It was one of the highlights of the evening ," he gushed in catching his breath before kissing her on the head.

"And if I count the number of times we did, Darrel Curtis , it is not a single moment ."

"It's true ."

" Then, thanks to us, the Harper could celebrate as it should be their wedding anniversary ," she said airily. Darry was seized with a laugh.

"You're amazing, you know this ?" he said, running his hand along her sweet smiling face.

"So, I guess we form a good team together," she smiled, raising herself to kiss him again tenderly. Darry leaned his forehead against hers and breathed her floral smell plunging his eyes into hers . It seemed to him that she could pass him want to smile just by posing on her bright emerald eyes, and make him a better person. God, how could it do without it now he had taste?

He didn't want to, but the late hour pushed him to whisper: " Ready to go ?" Sue nodded slowly, she either didn't want that they separate. During this evening, she had felt growing in her feeling both exciting and scary that a link now bounded her to this man, and having to leave him , even if it was to see him again, gave her the feeling that this link would make her feel his absence painfully whenever she would be away from him. But the reason pushed to respond slowly. "Yes, I'm ready ".

Darry nodded and walked to the front of the pick-up to fold the cover. He then heard, covering the sound of old metal, strums a few musical notes rising from the radio and the gritty voice of Ray Charles singing a song he knew well: _Hallelujah I love her so_. He was surprised that the radio volume has suddenly increased and looked behind him to see Sue jump from the driver's seat. She looked at him, eyes bright, swinging his head and body in the sound of the lively swing.

"What are you doing ?" Darry suppressed a laugh seeing the act.

"You didn't have to take me to dance, Mr. Curtis ?" she smirked taking a few steps toward him. Darry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious ? It's not the ideal place to dance this kind of dance ."

"Oh ! Because you're an expert ? She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her.

"I had a lot of success in the balls at one time ," Darry proudly boasted by leaving gradually the beat of the song.

" In this case, make me enjoy it ." Darry couldn't help but smile, shaking his head at his stubbornness, and began to wiggle, pulling her with him as Ray Charles sang the second verse. Both were laughing merrily while engaging in lively dance, alone again in the world to the edge of the empty road. Sue's blue dress swirled as she twirled in his arms, so dazzling and wonderful it seemed to Darry his little blue fairy was about to fly away. He felt filled and grateful that she insisted that he makes her the dance in this somewhat unusual place. This evening perhaps nearing its end, but Sue couldn't have found a better way to beautifully finish in style .

* * *

The pickup sped quietly on the road, while Tulsa's lights began to appear. His left hand on the wheel, Darry kept his eyes on the road, his right arm wrapped around the shoulders of Sue, snuggled against him. Calm reigned in the cabin of the old truck, the radio played softly, and Darry gently smiled at Sues's quiet breathing, silent for several minutes. He struggled against the urge to divert the road to the eyes to look at her, asleep there in the hollow of his shoulder, like a beautiful angel. Of course, he suspected she would refuse, too proud and embarrassed to admit having fallen asleep so. It was not what we were supposed to do on a first date! Slowly, he snaked his fingers along hier neck and rubbed it on her hair gently. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, he whispered with a smile. You're always with me ?" Sue jumped slightly and groaned before answering drawled: "Why " Sleeping Beauty "?"

"Oh ,well . Because you looked partly to sleep for centuries ."

"No ,she said sitting up quickly. I ... I didn't sleep, just ... I took advantage of this moment ." Darry laughed softly, her reaction was such that he had predicted.

"OK, if you say so !"

"I wasn't sleeping, Darrel Curtis ! she insisted. And then ,I feel more like Cinderella tonight ."

"Why ?"

"Because she must leave the ball before midnight ... then she doesn't want this evening ends ."

Darry cast a brief look at her, and saw her dreamy face. He wanted to tell her that their evening wasn't obliged to finish so, they weren't forced to leave before the door, and God knows he didn't want it . But he would certainly not seem to want to rush or get her what she was perhaps not ready to give it right away. He felt that in spite of her rebel girl's airs, Sue was very respectful of propriety, and he respected that. "Tonight will be completed only when we are left ," he said quietly.

"To meet again tomorrow ,Sue adds, smiling and wrapped his arm with her hands in order to lovingly rub her face. Do you want ? I mean,you'll be free ?"

"Nothing will help but be ," he assured with gusto. Sue sighed contentedly and rested her head against his shoulder. "Sue ?" Darry suddenly said.

"Yes ?"

"I wanted to tell you ,uh ... I found you great with the kids while ago ."

"Me ? she really surprised surprise. You're the hero ! "

"Stop it, I would have anything was able to make without you ! And I spoke also after the history of the tree ... when you took care of the girl ,you ... you knew to be so...I don't know ... so ... so ... perfect . As if you had something special for that ... a gift ."Darry was lost in his words and made her laugh happily.

"I don't deserve you know, I've always loved children ! And,you know, that little girl, Lou ..." Darry nodded briefly. "Well,I was that kind of girl . My parents had a farm and I spent my life to climbing trees and running around ."

"Ha! I have no trouble imagining that !" Darry laughded receiving a little playful pat from Sue who said :

"When they lost the farm, we went into town ,then my father left us . My mother became increasingly authoritarian and she didn't want me to stay especially not this little country girl, this tomboy ... She said I disappointed her,I would never do anything well, it hurts when you have twelve or thirteen ... That's why.. we're drifting away . "

Darry felt her voice cracking slightly and gently pressed her hand. He realized that Sue hadn't really told him about her childhood and how this period still seemed painful for her. "Your mother was wrong, he said, putting her hand to his lips for a kiss. You are a wonderful girl, Miss Dobbins ."

"Thanks ." she smiled blinking, presumably to chase the tears that her memories were rekindled, and sighed deeply. "I always imagined that I would have children ... but I would like for them to be a much better mom than mine has been ."

"I'm sure you'll make a great mom ." Darry asserted with conviction, making reappear her enchanting smile. She leaned over and tenderly rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Hearing the radio broadcast _Don't Think Twice, It's Alright_ by Bob Dylan, he increased the sound a bit, knowing that this could only allow Sue to relax.

"Hey ! he said suddenly. If you were so good at climbing trees ,you could you could wrestle climbing ."

"I could have go,but I didn't want you to lose face, Mr expert," she replied mischievously.

"Oh yeah ? So wait a minute next time we will have to help kids in danger ... I'll remember ! " Sue chuckled and slipped under his arm to snuggle against him as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead, and they remained silent and to enjoy their last minutes together when the pickup began to gasp again, leaving to Darry the time to park at the corner of a street before stopping completely in a dark cloud of smoke.

Darry quickly came down to have a look to damage and should return by scanning the thick smoke of his passage. "Come! he coughed, holding a hand to Sue. We don't go further with it tonight !"

Sue grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the cab. "And now ?" she asked innocently.

Darry took one last look at his pickup bad shape and sighed before looking down at her.

"Hey,she said softly by touching his face. Your old pickup will recover ." Darry sighed a smile and nodded slowly, silently reproaching have seemed so overwhelmed for a car out of order.

"You're right ," he said, taking her hand.

"You like it a lot, isn't it ?" he put her hand against his lips and kissed it.

"It comes from my father, you know ."

"I understand ."

"Um . Oh...This is surely not too much serious. Soda will be happy to work on it tomorrow ! Meanwhile,ready for another ballad ?"

Their footsteps echoed in the silent street, while they calmly walked up to the Curtis house, the truck beeing broke down only a few blocks away. Unpholder Sue by the hand,Darry felt her shivered slightly.

"We are still far ?" she asked, trying to contain the tremor in her voice.

"No, not very , Darry said before set eyes on her . Are you cold ?" he asked, noticing that she gently rubbed her shoulders with her free hand.

"A little,she confessed embarrassed. The night cools, no ?"

"Yeah ... It's stupid, but I don't even have a jacket to cover you ," he reproached himself sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter,since we are almost there ," Sue reassured him with a sweet smile.

"I hope that my brothers have returned . I could take you home ."

"With the Ford Mustang, is that ?" she finished with a mischievous tone. Darry sighed and scratched the back of his head, remembering his reaction a few hours earlier when they had approached the subject of the Ford Mustang.

" Uh ... Yes ,he finally said . Soda and I have offered to Pony for his eighteenth birthday . We can say that it cost an arm ! But it was worth ! " he couldn't help smiling as he remembered the emotion painted on his little brother's face that day.

"Darrel Curtis ! she whispered with a bright smile. Have I mention that you're a lovely man ?"

"Um . Yes .But you can start ." Sue chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't exaggerate too much anyway, huh !" Then she noticed "It's very quiet here . From what you had told me I would never have imagined such a silence ."

"Yeah ,but believe me, it was a time you wouldn't like you walk in the streets ." For a split second,it seemed to Darry have a flashback of some September night, there was almost five years ago, when a bunch of Greasers had passed through the area, heading for the biggest fight they had done against their enemies, the Socs. It seemed so distant and so close. So many things had happened that night and since.

"Maybe , Sue admitted. Anyway, it's still quieter than the city center. All these traffic noise .Gladys said she couldn't live without them . She is a citygirl in the soul ! I,I'm still not accustom...Ouch !".

Absorbed in conversation Sue hadn't noticed where she set foot and did could prevent the heel of her left shoe to get stuck in a small crack of the road. She let go of the hand of Darry and sank on the deserted road while instantly crouched beside her. "Ouch ,she whimpered against her will. Oh, that idiot !".

"Let me see," Darry said by gently grabbing her ankle, and undid the fine glittery blue leather straps to give her a little pressure. "Here,it hurt you ?" In the glow of the street lamps he could see her tense although she certainly answered. "No, no . But ... You can't say the same about Gladys 's pumps ." She grabbed the poor shoe whose heel had obviously broken. "Oh no ! She's going to kill me . It's I who insisted for she loaned me ."

"Don't worry about it . For now is your ankle that concerns me ." Darry said very seriously by taking away the second pumps. "This is ! Can you raise you ?" She nodded as he gently helped her to recover.

" Try to rely on it. Slowly," Sue slowly put her bare foot on the floor and gave him a winning smile. "You see, she said. It's nothing ."

"Try to walk," Darry conscientiously continued. She sighed in frustration before executing, her ruined shoes in a hand. "Ouch ! she hissed stumbled and caught in Darry's strong arms.

"That's what I thought ,he then declared. Your ankle is definitely wake ..." And without warning he lifted her in his arms. "Ah ! What are you doing ?" Sue exclaimed surprise.

"I'll carry you to the house ."

"But no ! I ... I'm sure I can walk ."

"I swear to you, Sue ! Darry sighed in mock exasperation. You are the most stubborn girl I've ever met !"

"Delighted to be special !" she exclaimed in a small laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck to snuggle into his arms, enveloped by the warmth of his body piercing his shirt. Darry smiled and breathed in her hair, while his heart began to beat faster again, the same way he had stopped beating all night. He would could explain the electrifying sensation he felt holding her in his arms. She was so sweet, so light and fragile, but also exuded such strength, such a joy. He didn't know how he would do without her for not even a minute. He carried in his arms the precious treasure that fate had (he wanted to believe) voluntarily placed in his way.

"We are there !" he exclaimed when appeared in front of them the angle of the house. Darry quickly swept the driveway to see if the Ford Mustang was parked there.

"Shit ! he let out. Looks like my brothers hasn't come back yet . "

"They hadn't late pass ?" Sue asked mischievously.

"Ha ha ! Very funny ! Darry replied. Well ... we have to wait for them !" Nimbly, he opened the screen door, climbed the few steps to the porch and passed the front door. The house was plunged into darkness, only music, certainly from a radio that the boys had forgotten, was heard.

"It's not locked ? Sue surprised while he made his way to the switch.

"No , Darry replied by giving the light. It's ... it's a long story." He walked to the couch and gently put down her . "Here, Miss !" Sue scrutinized the place, somewhat messy,with attention .

"It's very nice here ," she remarked softly.

"Yes ? Blah,we do what we can ," Darry said, scratching his head and looking around. "When we received the visit of social services, it was necessary to put a point of honor that the house is immaculate . But, now we are a little loose."

"I assure you, it's great. Simple and quiet . like it ! At Gladys, pink curtains and all those trinkets ... And plaid flower .Ugh ! I hate ! " Darry laughed at her disgusted grimace.

"It's true that I noticed the decor a little ... special ! You should tell her ."

"Yeah , Sue admitted by titling the head. But I wouldn't want to hurt her . She's a great girl and a lovely friend ." She bent down to massage her sore ankle.

"I'm looking for something to ease the pain," he decided and walked to the bathroom.

Sue watched him and sighed softly. He was so attentive and considerate, so gentle and respectful...so handsome and reassuring. He was the Prince Charming she had dreamed as a child. Walking her gaze across the room, she stopped at the little table in the corner of the sofa where enthroned few framed photographies . She smiled recognizing Darry as teenager sitting in the park next to two young boys. "His brothers surely," she thought. Then she laid eyes on another apparently representing the whole Curtis family, their smile reflecting the perfect portrait of a happy family. And her eyes slid to a photography that seemed dominated others and she couldn't help to seize the chiselled wooden frame to watch the young married couple who had posed for the camera there were long.

"This is the wedding photo of my parents that absorbs you like that ?" she suddenly heard. Confused, she looked up. Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, Darry looked at her, a grin appears on his lips.

"Oh ...uh, Sue said embarrassed. Well...Yes ! I wanted to look at it . " Darry smiled and nodded slowly advancing provides with a bowl ice covered with a washcloth and a tube of ointment.

"There's nothing wrong," he said as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Your mother was very beautiful," Sue noticed again contemplating the precious portrait of the beautiful young woman dressed in white on the arm of the sturdy young man in military uniform. "And she seemed so young !"

"She was nineteen years old, Darry explained while dragging the pieces of ice in the washcloth." And my father, twenty . "

"You look like him so much, Darrel ! It's ... It's amazing !"

"That's what everyone always said ," he said, eyes bright with pride.

Sue smiled and took one last look in the photo. "They were a very nice couple," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh yes they were ! Darry proudly exclaimed. It was great to see how they loved each other. I wasn't able to see it when I was a kid . But ... They were one other's one and only love of their lives. I mean ... They were just kids when they got married, although the time was forced them to grow up fast, yet not once I remember having seen them other than incredibly linked to each other. Even at the end ..." He trailed off and quickly looked down. The painful memory of the disappearance of these two people he cherished so much had suddenly resurface, and he had suddenly need to take a few seconds to let him pass.

The tears he had repressed shone in his eyes when he looked up at Sue to find that she was looking at him, painfully concerned. "It's nice to see how much you admire them," she said in a very soft voice.

He smiled to recover completely and whispered: "I miss them so much still ."

Sue gently took his hand. "I would have liked to know them."

"I'm sure they would have loved you ." Darry stated stroking her hand . Feeling blushing, she took one last look at the precious photography before replacing it. By this phrase, Darry proved that she was more than just an affair for him and that made her happy.

"I can ?" he asked, pointing to her bare ankle and slightly swollen while he unscrewing the tube of ointment. She nodded slowly, shivering when he gently grabbed her foot, causing a slight lifting of her dress who discovered her knee. "This may be a little cold," Darry said breathlessly, trying to hide how he felt troubled to feel the touch of her soft skin under his fingers electrified, then began to gently massage the ankle.

Feeling her heart race, Sue furtively looked around in search of some topic of conversation. The radio playing in the background had just begun _Warm and Tender Love_ by Percy Sledge.

Turning her head, she met Darry's unintentionally burning gaze set put on her and looked away towards the small cabinet with photos . "Oh !" she said, taking hold of a photography representing him like the proud footballer in Will Rogers, a victorious smile and a balloon football between his hands. "You had to have all the girls at your feet, tell me ." Darry glanced toward the picture and laughed softly, shaking his head.

"What ?" Sue asked, intrigued.

"No ... nothing, he said, clearing his throat. It's just ... I was thinking about how I was stressed of this first meeting with you ,then this kid thought that all girls could jump into his arms ! "

"I'm delighted of the man he became," she smiled plunging her emerald eyes into his. Darry sighed and leaned toward her unable to resist the urge to kiss her and his hand still holding his ankle slid down her silky skin that he could not help stroking. Her eyes always immersed in his own, Sue leaned toward him, realizing that his hand had stopped above her knees while he brushed his lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her, his fingers traveling passionately of his neck to his back, and Darry took hold of her face, his hand straying so slowly to her thigh, both linked with a kiss passionately intense, caught in an atmosphere increasingly inflamed.

Darry slid the table finding himself down in front of Sue, his hands feverishly progressing under her robe and on her hips as she leaned on his knees. Her arms clutched around his neck, she slid her hands over his chest, her fingers crawling exalted by the collar of his shirt to meet his blazing skin.

"Oh,Darrel ," she moaned under her breath. "Take me". Darry stopped and slowly ran his hand over her face, sucked in by her smile. "Are you sure ?" he asked in a whisper, and she nodded. "Yes. Take me ," she repeated sweetly.

Darry felt a huge smile coming to his lips and kissed her ardently going astray up to her neck in the flavor charmingly intoxicating . Then he put a arm under her and the other around her waist as she tied hers around his neck,and he rose cleverly, keeping his eyes immersed in hers and carried her in his arms. In few steps, he reached the door of his room he gave a shove, opening with a squeal. Sue glanced at the room plunged into almost total darkness and turned to him, her face lit the mischievous grin that made him melt and which he returned her before kissing passionately while passing the door he closed with a quick kick .


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Outsiders .**

 **This chapter is rated M for some adult themes .**

When he opened his eyes, Darry first wondered if this magical night had been a dream. He sighed of ease and turned to the still hot place in the bed next to him whom he caressed slowly then he seized the pillow and brought it to his face and inhaled for a long time the sweet floral smell of Sue's hair which was soaked in it, and he smiled thinking back not only to the great night they had spent in the arms of each other, but also to the evening. Nothing had gone as planned and yet ... everything was so perfect.

It seemed to him never felt so perfectly filled. So perfectly well . He sighed again and looked mechanically at his alarm clock, his watch apparently having disappeared in the "heat of the moment" but impossible to find either. His whole room appeared to have witnessed the whirlwind of his night of love with Sue. He looked out the window, it was still dark. A metallic noise kitchenware rattling pushed him to get up. He sat on the bed and grabbed his jeans lying on the floor and quickly pulled. By making his way through the hallway, he noticed a pleasant smell of cooking and fresh coffee. He passed through the living room where the radio was still playing and paused at the door of the kitchen as stopped by a heavenly vision. Busy in the kitchen, Sue hummed and danced on the air broadcast by the radio _How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)_ by Marvin Gaye, her bare feet and wearing a pale blue shirt of Darry that she certainly caught at random before getting up. Darry leaned one minute against the frame of the door and put his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans to look at his little fairy jiggle slightly limping through the kitchen and felt a little smile coming to his lips. He couldn't help thinking how much the song's lyrics were set at this time exactly how he felt. And as it was good to love her as he loved her .

"Your ankle wasn't supposed to rest?" he asked smirking, interrupting her little choreography. Surprise,Sue stopped dead and turned to him with a smile embarrassed to have been caught in this ridiculous little dance.

"Well...,yes ...But...Mr Curtis, we can't say that it has had much opportunity tonight !" She retorted, crossing her arms, a spatula wood in her right hand. "Unless we see that being active is a kind of therapy ." Darry shook his head, smiling but words failed him. It seemed to him to be out of breath while he couldn't leave her eyes .

Planted in the middle of the kitchen, in her too much wide for her shirt that fell above her knee and buttoned hastily, her disheveled hair gathered into a messy bun, her mischievous and bright gaze on him, she was radiant of nature, the way he wanted more than anything to find her, every morning of his life.

"Darrel ," Sue's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh huh ." he said dreamily.

"What are you looking at ?" He sighed a smile and walked slowly toward her.

"You ," he said simply.

"Oh,she made by trying to straighten the few wavy curls floating on either side of her face. I must look awful,eh...?"

Darry began laughing, he grabbed her wrist to draw against him and tenderly stroked her beautifully disheveled little face. "Oh no ! he whispered. No...You are beautiful...You are wonderful..." And he held her chin to kiss her.

"Thank you ,she smiled softly. You look pretty good yourself, you know ." She stood on tiptoe and clung to his neck to make him a tender kiss. "Hello, you !" she whispered softly.

" Hello ! Darry repeated, glancing out the window. It's not even dawn ! Maybe we could...stay a while in bed ? " he suggested with a knowing smile, trying to kiss her neck.

"Um ... Yes ... it could be considered,she replied laughing gently pushed him back. But when I woke up my stomach reminded me that we were supposed to go out to dinner last night ! "

"Yes ,Darry nodded gently sliding his hands along her hips. It is true that the evening took a turn rather... unexpected ." She nodded, trying to hold her delighted smile and turned to the stove steaming behind her. Forced to restrain his enthusiasm, Darry groaned impatiently and leaned over her shoulder.

"What are you preparing for us ? Something good ?" he asked, trying to dip a finger in the pan she retired from the stove.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon! she announced. One of my specialties! So let me take care of everything, you want ."

"Eggs with bacon ! I was thinking steak with fried potatoes..."

"It must be five in the morning,Darrel !" Sue exclaimed, laughing.

"Um ... yeah ... But as you said, the night has been widely active, no ?" he replied airily.

Sue looked at him with laughing eyes. "This will greatly satisfy you ," she assured in the same tone before adding subtly. "At least for the next few hours ."

Darry couldn't help displaying a satisfied smile and went to serve a cup of coffee while she seized the lovingly prepared and furnish with a tasty breakfast, and began to carry it into the living room.

"You are sure you don't want a hand ? he asked perplexed by looking at her moving forward limping slightly.

" No way ! she replied with a stubborn air. I can handle... " Then she stopped midway between the kitchen and the living room table." Ouch ... "she let out grinning.

"So, huh !" Darry exclaimed by catching the tray just and made it slide on the table while taking softly her arm to help her keep balance . "I've already told you how stubborn you were ?"

"I think,yes?" she admitted with a little annoyed pout.

"Yeah ! Stubborn as a mule !" he seriously claimed by settling down on a chair and watched at her tidying up the tray where the toast soaked slightly in the spilled fruit juice.

"Oh no ! she sighed disappointed by taking a slice of soggy bread. Look at this mess ! "

"It's good,he tried to reassure her. Your eggs are still very good ".

"Um ... yes ...,she admitted in a small voice by checking the contents of the plates. But ... I wanted everything to be perfect for our first breakfast together...Do you understand ?"

"It means so much to you ?" Darry asked by trying to take a perceived of her disappointed face.

"Well...Yes...It is important,not ? In any case it is for me ..." And in silence, she continued to try to save what could be on her tray.

"Hey ! Darry said softly after observing her a moment. Come here !" And a smile on his lips, he pulled a small tug on her hand and pulled her to him, making her switch sitting on his lap and tenderly wrapped her waist with his muscular arms, having one moment printing to squeeze against him a delicate doll.

"Believe me, he murmured with a look full of love. Everything is perfect as it ... My pretty little mulehead !" he added with a big smile slowly stroking her incombed hair .

"You really think ? I mean ... I have the impression of having accumulated disasters ... the tray,my ankle,Gladys's shoes ...Oh no ! I had forgotten that ! How I'm gonna tell her...?"

"Hey ! Darry stopped her by gently placing a finger on her lips. Don't worry about that ... You'll tell her I take full responsibility ." And noticing her frown eyebrows questioningly, he explained: "Well ... yes. If I had agreed to take the Ford Mustang as Pony had proposed,we wouldn't broken down ... and you wouldn't have messed the shoes or your ankle ."

"Yes, surely ..." Sue continued with a sigh, her bright emerald eyes again by their mischievous spark. "... And we would friendly have returned each on our side ," she added wisely before her mischievous smile come to invade her face. "I don't regret that our evening was so full of unexpected ." she said, putting her arms around his neck and plunged her eyes into his. "That's what made it magical !If everthings was to redo, I would want that everything spends exactly in the same way ."

"Even for Gladys's shoes ? Darry couldn't help teasing her. Why did you insist on wearing it anyway ? You even said you don't support it ?"

" Oh..., Sue said lowering her head gently feeling blushing. I guess ... I wanted to be really for my advantage ..." She took a quick look at the pair of ruined shoes that lying near the couch since yesterday. "Ugh ... It was worth it though ...". In raising her head she noticed the amused smile and laughter that Darry was struggling to contain .

"What ?" she exclaimed while.

"Oh, nothing...But...Oh,Sue !" he sighed by squeezing her more hardly. "I swear you...Even with that awful thing much too wide for you on the back ..." he smiled grabbing between his fingers a piece of fabric of her shirt. "With your ankle hurt and...your hair everywhere on your face ..." he added, lovingly brushing some wavy locks escaped from her bun. "You will always be for your advantage to me...The most beautiful little fairy ruffled I've ever seen ... When you were dancing just now in the kitchen ,like a beautiful bird ... I had never seen somethong more beautiful all my life . " His look shone so intensely by pronouncing these last words that it seemed to Sue collect the slightest of his love for her.

A small sigh escaped her trembling lips as she felt her eyes fill with tears,won by the moved happiness to feel loving so intensely and sincerely by this wonderful man.

"Thanks ," she said, her voice packed with emotion. She could describe the sensation so sweet and enchanting she could feel just by being cuddled like that, in his arms and hoped he could also feel in the same way all the love that her heart, her whole being was willing to give him. She loved him. And even if they didn't seem to need words to understand each other,even if their two hearts beating in unison proved her that he already knew,she had to tell him.

Keeping one arm hanging at his neck,she slowly crossed her hand on his face where was painted the enjoyment and the pride to hold her in his arms, and whispered, "I love you, Darrel ... If you knew ... I love you so much !"

A proud smile on the lips, Darry gently grabbed her chin to drop to her lips then her neck soft and languishing kisses and still squeezed her a little more hardly sighing of pleasure when knotted again very strong her arms around his neck and added slyly in his ear, stroking is neck with fingertips.

"And I, I make well fun to know that my lover take me dinner with his younger brother's care !"

"I don't see what you mean ...," Darry said with a grumpy which made her laugh softly as she recoiled slightly tilting the head to one side and asked playfully: "Are you sure ...? "

He gave her a glance wanting annoyed couldn't help but laugh and slipped a hand under her knees giving her a slight tightening.

"Oh God ! It's crazy what I love you, Miss Dobbins !" he exclaimed softly stroking her bare thigh.

The joy and desire passed in the eyes of Sue when she drew his face to hers and smiled.

"Kiss me," she said touching his lips.

"With pleasure ..." Darry smiled and executed by sliding his hand under her thigh to hold her squeeze against him while she hung on his neck .

The first lights of dawn fired the horizon when Ponyboy cut the engine of Ford Mustang who stopped in the path. A small smile came to his lips as he couldn't take his eyes of the golden colors which had just takenthe sky . Never he could grow tired of this show which had more that all the gift to appease him . And he felt like if there was centuries since he had could attend it,both too busy and exhausted by his studies, it was rare that he can be standing at that early hour to enjoy the show. Finally, although he had thought Soda and Two Bits had was wrong to want to go as far into the back country, he was glad they did it . Already, the sky cleared up very pale blue in the east gradually extinguished the fiery hues. Pony glanced at his watch, almost five thirty . It was time to go .

He decided to take a last look at the luxurious picture of the dawn taking possession of the sky,when a powerful snoring just in his right made him turn his head. Wedged between him and Soda,Two Bits was deeply asleep, sleeping off his wine, a blissful expression on his face. Pony couldn't help smiling seeing him like that. He felt that even if his brothers and him,and even Steve more, progressing in their adult lives, Two Bits Matthews, him, would always be the same. He leaned to the side to reach the shoulder of Soda, asleep against the passenger door.

"Hey ...! he said, shaking him gently. Hey, Soda ! Soda !" Soda heavily stirred and opened his eyes, clearly wondering where he was before resuming his minds.

"Um ... what time is it ?" he asked in a thick voice.

"Half past five !"

"Half past five !Soda repeated incredulously. Wow ... It was quite a trip !"

"You can tell ," Pony smiled, pointing a nod to Two Bits, slumped against his shoulder.

"And yeah ! Soda exclaimed softly. We won't change him ! "

"You think we brought him back ?"

"Wait ... let me out of here ! he said, opening the door to get out of the car and inspire some fresh air." No, he yawned while stretching . It is better to put him on the couch . I'm not sure that his mother wants to recover him in this state...Hey !" He suddenly said by sweeping the street of the look.

"What ?" Pony asked by going out in his turn .

"The pick-up is not there ! Soda noticed, a roguish smile invading completely the face .Our wise old man would eventually be tempted ! "

"Don't be so sure ! Pony replied, laughing. I thought I saw the pickup truck parked a few blocks from here . He had to break down and walk back . "

"You think ?" Soda said, his sudden enthusiasm cools.

"Yeah ! Pony nodded, laughing. I hope it didn't spoil his evening . Otherwise, I wouldn't be in your shoes ."

Soda swept his words with a gesture of the hand.

"It's okay,I don't care ," he said airily. "After all, it was him who refused you lent him" Beauty ", no ?" he declared, patting the hood of the Ford Mustang.

"Yeah , Pony admitted, scratching the back of the skull. But it's a pity for him . That's right ! He looked really bitten ! As I never seen him before . "

" Ah, that's for sure !" Soda laughed, remembering how their eldest brother was nervous and distracted all week. "We'll see ... Don't worry about him,okay ," he said with confidence and glanced into the car where Two Bits snored still deeply and opened the passenger potter.

"Come on, help me rather to take out that thing from there !" Pony laughed at his way of naming their friend, and slipped into the car to push Two Bits outside.

Soda spent his right arm around his friend and did his best to support him ."And well ! He weighs his weight,say so . Hey, Pony ! Wait ! " he shouted to his brother, who already climbed the porch steps. "Help me drag him inside ! " Net halted, Pony smiled by seeing him the struggling to keep the balance and hurried to rescue him .

"You know you're lucky, man ! Soda blew while they reached the stairs. I know many that would let you sleep it off there !"

"Yeah, Two Bits ! Pony adds in passing the first step. You could make an effort to help us ! " He got in reply a low growl but the two brothers exchanged a smile as Two Bits finally began to gently move his feet.

As they reached the front door, Pony paused and listened to the sound of the radio playing inside.

"You had left the radio turned on ? Pony asked intrigued.

"Possible ," Soda said, shrugging one shoulder. "Why ?"

"Darry would surely have extinguished if he had returned, right?"

"Probably ... yes," Soda replied nonchalantly enhancing Two Bits's arm around his shoulders. "Hey ! he then added with a smile. At least he isn't finally back ! This was perhaps not the pickup you have seen ."

Pony shook his head and smiled incredulously. "Are you kidding or what ? I would recognize it among a thousand ," he certified that before pushing the door .

Immersed in the orange light of dawn, the room rang with the sound of _Stay_ by Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs . Darry and Sue were carried away by the music or simply enjoy the pleasure of each other,no matter. From his chair, Darry waved his naked torso to the rhythm of the song, his hands positioned resolutely and sweetness on Sue's hips who wriggled on his knees, her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned her body sensually towards the floor, caressing his face against her almost discovered navel and kissed her silky skin before straighten her softly, their lips meeting ardly. We could be imagined them on a dance floor, diving deeply into the eyes of each other, carried away by the crazy feeling of being alone in the world, just inspired by one another.

So inspired by each other in that they would forget everything that could happen around them, the day which got up , Sue's cools breakfast...and the three boys who had just skipped by the door and were instantly stopped in their tracks, immobilized by the view more than awkward of their older brother (for two of them, and just like for the third) and the very pretty girl he was holding on his lap in a position for less explicit, both half dressed and engaged in what promised to be certainly soon more than a dance .

Now useless for Soda and Pony, who exchanged the same look embarrassed over Two Bits's head drooping half,to make assumptions about how their brother had finished his evening. The answer was more than obvious. Noticing the strong embarrassment in his younger brother's face, Soda, although he wanted to disappear as quickly as possible through the floorboards, began to think at full speed in order to indicate their presence while hiding they had entered since enough time for his older brother and his beautiful partner have to manage the embarrassment of being caught in this situation. He quickly swung his arm back and grabbed the door handle which he opened and slammed abruptly.

"That's it ! We're at home !" he exclaimed with a look as clear as he could.

In the same spirit, Darry and Sue jumped and mechanically turned their heads to discover the three stunned faces. Darry felt the warmth invade his face as Sue quickly untied her arms from his neck while he made her cautiously slide from his lap.

"Oh ... Hey ... Uh ...,he stammered scratching the back of his head and quickly walking toward the radio to decrease the volume and certainly concealed his embarrassment. What are you doing here ? "

Soda held with difficulty on laughing so much the situation seemed to him invaluable. "Well,he naturally replied. I live here! I think . And Pony still half . And uh ... this is the refuge of the clown, there ! When he is too drunk to go his mom's home ... Right, Two Bits ? "he said, giving him a pat on the coasts.

"Yeahhh," Two Bits replied drawled.

"No ,Darry caught himself rubbing his neck. I mean,uh ... You are already there ?"

Soda and Pony exchanged an amused look. It was nearly six o'clock, and God knows how much the anger of their brother would have been monstrous if they had dared to bring in at the present time a few years earlier.

"Already there ? Pony repeated, with an incredulous smile. At six in the morning ?"

"Six o'clock !" Darry then exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "No but that goes not! Why do you return so late?!" Soda and Pony consulted with the same stifled laughter. Their brother might try to take his eternal authoritarian air, this time he really wasn't credible at all.

"It's just ,Soda says most innocently of the world,unable to retain his mischievous smile. We didn't want to disturb you ." Darry bit his cheek and nodded slightly nervously passing a hand through his hair. His eyes met Sue.

From where she remained, a hand leaning awkwardly on the chair to ease her sore ankle,and the other closing bottom unbuttoned by her wide shirt under which she wore only a pants, her lips slightly pinch to keep from smiling, Sue watched with amusement the man of her life interact with his younger brothers as if their roles were reversed, and become entangled in the situation as a kid caught in the act. His puzzled look, when she met it ,was so adorable that made her want to jump towards him for kiss him. With a very slight nod, she played her mischievous emerald eyes to make him a sign that he understood immediately.

"Ok !" he said, clearing his throat with a clumsy air with a hand behind his neck. "Sue,this is my brothers,Sodapop and Ponyboy ." Pony spoke to the young woman a discreet nod while Soda used his charming smile.

"And...uh, middle, Darry added, this is Two Bits...uh...Keith Matthews, one of our friends . Guys,this is...Sue," he finished looking at her lovingly.

"Hi !" she said timidly, feeling ashamed. This was far from the ideal conditions for the presentations, but well... because it was so... . "I...uh...heard a lot about you ."

"Well...delighted !Soda replied with a frank smile. We have heard a lot about you too !"

"Really ?" Sue wondered despite herself by throwing an amused look to Darry.

"Yeah ! Soda assured by throwing an eye toward Pony. Finally...,we haven't had need ! Darry was so nervous all week...We thought he must have a very nice reason !" Sue looked down at his last words, feeling more ashamed. "From what I see, he added to his eternal charming smile,we was right !" And he gave Darry a meaningful wink.

" Hold! Darry made by throwing him the keys of the pick-up which he caught in the flight. You are going to have some job, I believe ! "

"Okay! Okay !" Soda exclaimed, laughingin front of the upset face his brother. "I go !It is a few block away,right ...?" Darry nodded vaguely wondering how he could know that.

"Well ... Hope to see you again, Miss ," he said very politely with a little hello to Sue and released Two Bits's weight on Pony.

"Hey,Dare!" he said, his eyes laughing more than ever. "I'll call before returning ! Just in case you still would need time to ..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence, Darry already grabbed by the shoulder and pushed him on the porch. "Out ! " he said, taking furious look but couldn't help smiling when Soda ran down the stairs, laughing and took a few steps backwards, shaking his head, raising his thumbs up before walking away nonchalantly.

Darry inhaled deeply and then could remember his other brother still in the living room. By pushing the door, he ended the awkward silence installed between Sue and Ponyboy who also struggled to support Two Bits whose weight rested on his shoulders alone.

"Good! Pony said crossing the embarrassed look of Darry as he grabbed Two Bits's arm swinging. I ... uh ... I think I'll take him home finally ," he said in a half-turn by the door.

"Yeah ," Darry nodded quickly by guiding him to the outside, not missing the little amused smile of his brother.

"And ... I'll have breakfast at _StEvie's_ ."

"All right ! Do that ! "

Pony smiled gently observing the confusion clearly displayed on his big brother's face . "Glad to have met you ," he said, turning to Sue who smiled and greeted him with a small sign of hand, and passed the door that Darry held open for him , dragging Two Bits with him.

"You see, he slipped quietly smiling. You didn't need to be so nervous . " Darry lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, something told him that he hadn't finished hearing his brothers spoof about it.

Pony borrowed the steps with Two Bits when he suddenly said in a husky voice: "Hey, Pony ... I think I'll put a brake on the bottle !"

"What ?"

"Yeah ... Or even downright stop drinking ... I had a vision ... completely weird ... about Darry ... dancing sitting in your living room ... a pretty little thing in his lap...And it was pretty hot ! Really ... I have to stop drinking ... "

Pony couldn't help laughing and quickly turned his head to Darry which the furious and a little bit embarrassed glare made him double the step . "Come on ! Here we go !" he said, pushing Two Bits, always rehashing what he thought was a vision, by the passenger door, quickly took his place behind the wheel and started first go .

" And well! Mornings are they always so animated with you, Mr Curtis ? "

The head ruefully put against the door that he had closed strongly locked a little late, Darry felt a small smile spread on his lips when he heard the melodious voice of Sue, and he turned the head to see her moving forward to him stealthily. Time for a second his eyes met her laughing eyes and he completely turned to her while they were exchanging the same laugh. "No, he replied playfully. Not like that ! That was especially reserved to you !"

"Oh ! Sue took the same tone. Then I'll hope something less special ... next time ," she said giggling. Darry smiled to her tenderly, took a few steps and gently took her hand.

"I'm sorry, 'he said. I would have had to lock the door ..."

"Why ?" she asked innocently grabbing a piece of her shirt that only two buttons held closed at her chest and added with a mischievous smile which Darry couldn't resist. "We were presentable, no ?"

"Oh ... yes, he nodded moving his index finger along her cheek. We couldn't be more presentable !"

"Right ! " she laughed, snuggling in his arms and sighed when he gently stroked her back. "My God ! I really think we have an ability for it !" she exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against his bare chest.

"For what ?"

"We end up in embarrassing situations ."

"Oh yeah ! Darry laughed, shaking his head. Then I think ... we reached the heights !"

"And again ! " She slipped her chin on his skin to look up at him."We don't have to complain about ! I thought you were off the latest buttons !"

With a smirk on his face, he leaned gently on her neck and whispered: "Actually ... I was about to do ." He looked up meeting her beautiful emerald eyes wide and the color gently purple painted on her face.

"Oh ...," she said simply imagining how the situation could would be much more embarrassing for her. Darry laughed softly and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"What ?" she asked in a puzzled smile.

"You are truly amazing, you know that ? he replied while putting his hand under her chin. In your place a lot of girls have returned in a mad rage !"

"Oh yes ? she wondered. Because it happened often,Mr the great seducer ?"

"Well , Darry said voluntarily by dragging his answer . Not like that but ..." He caught her worried look and ended: "No . Really not so often as that . And not in this way. No how I can feel when I'm with you ."

Eyes shining with happiness, Sue upstepped on the tip of her valid foot to give him a tender kiss and felt tenderly entwined by his muscular arms and so reassuring as she pressed against him.

"Um ,he sighed in her hair. Even so,I would have preferred that you meets my brothers in other conditions ."

"They will recover," Sue assured nicely.

"Oh that's for sure !They already recovered !It's about me that I worry. I don't have stops hearing about it,believe in me ! "

"We see that you worship every three ." Darry smiled at her words and pressed her harder. As he was lucky that she entered in his life.

"How long do you think we have before us ?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh...At least until noon,I think, Darry answered mechanically. Several hours anyway. Why ?"

He looked down and found her mischievous look dancing to him and her impish smile. This smile he silently promised to do everything to never see it disappear from this sweet face.

"Maybe...we could pick up where we left off ," she suggested in a detached tone .

As a response Darry laughed and lifted her at arm's lenght . And, as he lost his eyes in hers and made a turn on himself, he began to imagine the future and in each of his thoughts was this little piece of woman exceptional, so wonderfully special, so beautiful, sweet and strong, so full of this incomparable joy of life which animated her every moment. His marvelous little blue fairy, brighter than sunshine, who found her joy of little girl listening Bob Dylan's song.

He gently lowered her in front of him while she was tying her bare legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and interlaced her fingers through his hair. On the same knowing smile, they sealed their lips passionately and, very gently, he lowered their two embraced bodies towards the living room floor.

The rays of the morning sun filtering through the blinds of the windows, lit now the room in an orangy warm light, but for Darry it could never be brighter than the one that Sue had animated his heart.

 **So,that's it . It was the first date of Darry and Sue . Thank to every one who read it . If someone want see more about them,their wedding or anything else,let me know . I 'll see what I can do . And,don't forget to give me your review or PM me your feel about this story . Stay Gold . milou03 .**


End file.
